


Lunch Surprise

by timeladyleo



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Driver decides to surprise his Manager by taking him out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Surprise

“I hate it when you do this.” The Manager grumbled as he put his somewhat smart jacket on. The Driver grinned at him. 

“No you don’t. And even if you do, I promise this surprise is worth it.” Though he knew this wound the Manager up, he loved surprising him because not only did he look adorable when he was pouting, but he always made a face of barely contained excitement when he found out what the Driver had planned. If he did say so himself, the Driver thought he had terribly good taste in surprises. 

The Manager kept grumbling all the way to the station. “The station? Isn't the fact we work on trains for a living enough? Why are we getting another one? I swear, your train obsession will be the death of me.” The Driver ignored all his comment with a smug smile, knowing that the Manager appreciated trains as much as he did really. Even if he liked to pretend that he was only a Manager because it was a job, and not because he liked trains. 

He most certainly refused to admit it when the Driver was being so annoyingly evasive. Eventually he gave up pestering because it was clearly getting him nowhere and resigned himself to to fate of spending another day on a train. At least, he told himself, it was going to be with the Driver, and he would probably know everything about the train they’d be on, so he’d learn something.

He wasn’t wrong, but he certainly hadn’t expected this. He tried to stay grumpy to annoy the Driver, but he just couldn’t do it. 

“I didn't know this was stopping through here today.” he said as they boarded the train. The conductor’s whistle blew and a huge puff of steam billowed from the train’s funnel, as though a small dragon was eating the coal inside the belly of the engine and roaring happily. 

“You weren't supposed to. It was supposed to be a surprise.” There was the expression the Driver loved, the poorly hidden pleasure at being on a steam train. “We’re having lunch, and you’ll like it.” 

The Manager couldn’t help but smile at that. “Of course I will. You know how much I love steam trains.” 

“And how much you love lunch.” They both fell into a fit of giggles at that as the train shuddered and chuffed forward, the engine straining as it picked up speed. The Manager looked out the window to see the station disappear and trees start whizzing by, a blur of green and fields speckled with sheep. Despite how he always wound his Driver up about having a thing for trains, he couldn’t deny that he too loved this.

The Driver smiled as the train blew its whistle, both content to be on his favourite form of transport, and to be there with his favourite person. “I always thought I’d drive a steam train. You know, when you’re little and you dream of doing jobs. Mine was always driving trains, and steam trains in particular.” 

This made the the Manager laugh, the idea of a little Driver running around pretending to be driving a train amusing. “I had no idea what I wanted to do. Though I’m not sure I’d like to manage a train like this. Too many people eating, too much mess.” 

If it were up to him, people making a mess with food would be banned. Many, many times the Driver had listened to that rant after he’d had to mop up after yet another sandwich related accident. “I should hope you’re appreciating eating on this train though, or I might decide not to bring you next time.” 

“What, so you’d come and have lunch on the train alone?” The Manager huffed. The question was mostly rhetorical, though - he knew perfectly well that the Driver would do exactly that. 

“Of course.” The Driver raised an eyebrow, but on seeing the Manager’s blatantly fake offence smiled. “Not that it would be anywhere near as good as it is with you.” They looked at one another for a moment, knowing that for both of them, the train was only a tiny part of why they were enjoying it. 

Before the Manager could reply, one of the waiters came over to ask what they wanted. The Manager glanced at the menu - a choice of roast dinner. He smiled. The Driver might be the most annoying person in the world sometimes, but things like this more than made up for it.

The train rolled on through the open fields, the sun high in the sky and the grass blurring into varying gradients of green and occasionally yellow-gold of crops. The Manager and Driver ate lunch without hurry, the Manager listening to the Driver talk about the various and slight differences between different steam engines without complaint for once. As much as he wouldn’t admit it, he did enjoy listening to his Driver talk. 

He’d never let on, but the Driver knew exactly how much the Manager secretly loved trains too. One day he’d find some museum or event that would make the Manager break and be just as openly excited as he was. But for now, he was more than content to talk about the thing he loved most and watch his Manager eat his cheesecake and pretend to not be thrilled at being on a steam train.


End file.
